La princesa del castillo
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: —"No."— "¡Vamos, Hippie! ¡Si conseguimos traer a esa estúpida princesa de su castillo, nos llenaremos de honor y gloria!" — "¿Y qué rayos te hace pensar — desvió su vista de la espada por un momento, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio al gordo. —, que llamándome Hippie conseguirás que te acompañe?" — Yaoi, fantasía y dragones. Staig, Candy, Stenny & Stendy.
1. Vamos, Hippie

¡Muy buenas _criaturitas del señor!_~ Dios, estoy algo nerviosa con esto, después de todo, es mi primer Fanfic en el Fandom de South Park. Sé que los personajes muy seguramente estarán rayando el OoC (o quizá lo sean por completo), así que me disculpo de ante mano.

**_· Advertencias:_** Contiene _Yaoi_, fantasía, dragones, situaciones inexplicables,_ clichés_ a la orden del día (al menos según mi parecer), _OoC_ y, a pesar de ser obvio ya que es South Park, palabrotas e insultos. ¡Ah! Y creo que inconscientemente – o quizá no tanto – me basé un poco en _Sherek, que le pertenece a William Steig o, en su defecto_, a_ DreamWorks_.

**_· Parejas:_** En éste capítulo, ninguna en especial. Quizá una leve insinuación de _Stan/Kyle_.

_South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone_, y sinceramente es mejor así, si yo tuviese los créditos y derechos de autor de la serie, ésta hubiese muerto y caído a la bancarrota desde hace muchísimo tiempo.  
Sin más que agregar, _¡la historia!_

* * *

— Entonces, te lo encargo a ti. — decía con voz monótona un apuesto chico que llevaba una armadura de hierro, como casi todos los que en aquel lugar. A excepción, claro, del chico _fuertecito_ que estaba inclinado frente a él.

— Como usted desee, príncipe. Pero recuerde nuestro trato, debe darme… — comenzó a manifestar mientras alzaba la vista para ver los ojos azul obscuro del chico que ocupaba el trono.

—… Una buena recompensa en tesoros a cambio, lo sé. — Rodó los ojos con apatía. No era que ese chico hubiese sido su primera opción, pero nadie había querido aceptar aquella misión. — Debes irte lo antes posible. Los Guardias Reales te otorgarán todo lo que requieras…—

— ¿P-príncipe? — interrumpió el plebeyo, y luego de confirmar que el otro no cambiaba en lo más mínimo de gesto ni expresión mientras guardaba un silencio sepulcral, Cartman decidió seguir hablando. — ¿Puedo llevar a alguien más conmigo? ¡Eso hará la misión más fácil y rápida! —

La palabra 'rápida' resonó en la cabeza de Craig. Entre antes trajeran a la princesa allí, antes podía mandarla al carajo frente a sus padres para dejar en claro que _no_ se casaría jamás.

— Eres libre de pedir y hacer lo desees. — articuló sin mayor convicción mientras se movía de su trono y hacía un gesto con la mano para que todos se fueran. — Pero partirás mañana. — sentenció sin mirar al de cabello castaño.

— ¡Claro! — respondió rápidamente mientras se paraba de allí y comenzaba a marcharse. — Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora. — añadió con una sonrisa.

Traspasó la puerta del castillo dando grandes zancadas. Debía encontrar a su _amigo_ cuanto antes.

— No. — exclamó, sin mirar al que le hablaba. Estaba suficientemente concentrado afilando su espada como para prestarle atención a ese intruso.

— ¡Vamos, _Hippie!_ ¡Si conseguimos traer a esa estúpida princesa de su castillo, nos llenaremos de honor y gloria! — También de dinero, mucho dinero. Pero eso no se lo diría al chico de cabello obscuro.

— ¿Y qué rayos te hace pensar, — desvió su vista de la espada por un momento, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio al gordo. — que llamándome _Hippie_ conseguirás que te acompañe? —

— No seas tan duro conmigo, _Stannie_, sabes que soy la personas más pobre de por aquí desde que se fue el mierda de Kenny. —

— ¡Deja de insultar a tus supuestos amigos, culón! —

— ¡Y tú deja de llamarme culón! ¡No estoy gordo, carajo! —

Marsh suspiró con frustración. Sabía que Eric lo terminaría convenciendo tarde o temprano, por lo que debía hacer algo antes de acceder a acompañarlo por nada.

— Iré contigo sólo si dejar de decirle a todo el mundo que soy marica y me gusta Kyle. — ordenó con voz firme. —

Theodore se mordió el labio. Para él, dejar de insultar a alguien era una de las cosas más difíciles en el mundo.

— Está bien. — dijo al fin, perdiendo aquella contienda. El de ojos azules sonrió con auto suficiencia. —Debemos ir mañana al castillo, allí nos darán todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarnos a los que se nos venga, pero sería más conveniente que nos juntáramos antes en la plaza. — aseguró mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico y se marchaba de allí. — Ah, y lleva comida. — Vociferó cuando traspasaba el umbral de la puerta.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos se despertaron junto al canto de los gallos. Stanley se despidió de su madre y su hermana, mientras Cartman sólo le dijo a su madre que volvería luego.  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia la plaza central de la ciudad, y desde allí comenzaron a avanzar hacia el gran e imponente castillo.

El de ojos claros estaba algo nervioso mientras caminaba, después de todo, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que encerraban a las princesas en esos gigantescos castillos: El príncipe que la rescatara debía demostrar la fuerza y valentía necesaria para merecer a la chica. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba eran los dragones, porque a pesar de no creer mucho en ellos, temía que sus predicciones y suposiciones no fueran acertadas y un dragón gigante les acechara a la espera de que intentaran llevarse a la princesa. Por su parte, Eric se sentía totalmente tranquilo; el no movería ni un dedo. Su amigo era de los que ponía su vida en riesgo por los demás, así que estaba seguro de que le protegería de todo lo que se les viniera encima. O más bien, eso quería creer.

Llegaron al castillo y en el, los guardias exteriores abrieron las puertas luego de un corto pero totalmente eficaz cuestionario.

Ya dentro del castillo, los volvieron a detener. Esta vez, los guardias se veían mucho más intimidantes.

— Stanley Randall Marsh, dieciséis años, por cumplir diecisiete. Familia con ingresos regulares. — declaró mirando al más alto, como pidiéndole una respuesta. Éste asintió con la cabeza, un tanto nervioso. — Eric Theodore Cartman, diecisiete años. Familia con bajos ingresos. — El nombrado frunció el ceño, ¡Él no era pobre, joder! Aun así gruñió un pequeño "sí".

El príncipe estaba sentado en su trono, al igual que el día anterior. Les dirigió una rápida mirada desde allí, sin prestarle real atención a ninguno de ellos.

Stan se sentía más que intimidado, ¡todos lo juzgaban con la mirada! ¿Cómo era que su compañero se veía tan tranquilo?

Unos tipos se acercaron a ellos lentamente, poniendo frente a ambos una gran cantidad de objetos para combate.

El azabache blandió una espada de hierro finamente forjada, dándose cuenta de que era la mejor espada que jamás tocarían sus dedos.

— Hey, Stan, ¿ésta espada es buena? — preguntó tomando una espada al azar y posando sus ojos cafés en la que tenía ya en sus manos el otro.

— Es muy grande para ti, culón. No podrás cargarla por mucho tiempo. — observó el chico.

Eric suprimió un comentario mordaz, más que nada porque no quería quedar mal delante del _gran_ príncipe que tenían, por lo que se limitó a tomar una más pequeña. Luego se dio cuenta de aunque la llevara, le sería tan útil como un arco y flechas a Marsh. Tomó una daga de al lado de las espadas.

Los ojos azul cielo del espadachín repasaban una y otra vez todo el castillo, como intentando memorizarlo. Era la estructura más grande que jamás había visto. Los grandes y emocionados ojos del chico se detuvieron en Craig.

— Olle, Cartman, ¿quién es ese chico? — preguntó al nombrado jalándole la manga de la túnica que llevaba encima.

— ¿No es obvio, hippie? Es el hijo del rey. —

— ¿E-el príncipe? —

"_No, un pato_" pensó, pero suspiró y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto? — formuló al fin, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Stanley se dio cuenta de que Tucker dirigía su mirada hacia ellos con una mueca fría e inexpresiva, cosa que hizo que se enfadara un poco, ¿qué sucedía con ese tipo…?

Ambos chicos se pusieron finalmente en marcha. Les habían dicho que era la torre más grande a las afueras del reino, así que les esperaba una larga travesía. Eric se puso un extraño gorro de mago, y su amigo se colocó encima la armadura de hierro que les habían proporcionado.

— ¿Por qué carajo llevas ese gorro? —

— ¡No te importa, coño!—

El día se oscureció de forma rápida cuando llevaban un poco más de la mitad del camino a recorrer, por lo que decidieron quedarse a dormir en medio del bosque esa noche.

— ¿Sabes hacer fuego? — articuló vacilante Theodore. Siempre le habían hecho y dado todo lo que pedía, a pesar de ser alguien sin mucha posición social, así que no tenía idea de cómo hacer ninguna clase de tareas de ningún tipo.

— Sí. — contestó firmemente. A él, en cambio, le habían dicho desde pequeño que no le entregarían nada en las manos, y debía aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Ambos durmieron mal esa noche.

Cuando se levantaron, Stan sacó algunas bayas y frutas del bolso que cargaba su acompañante, repartiéndolos entre ambos.

— Deberíamos seguir avanzando. — habló sin mayor ánimo: se estaba arrepintiendo de haber acompañado al culón. Éste sólo asintió mientras se volvía a colocar su extraño sombrero.

Continuaron caminado con caras largas, incluso Cartman se estaba arrepintiendo, ¡tenía hambre por Dios! Pero al pensar en el botín que podría obtener, se daba ánimos para conseguir dar otro paso.

— Joder… ¿Cuánto falta? — Murmuró con pesar, dirigiéndole una mirada al de cabello oscuro.

— No mucho, creo. Se puede ver la torre desde aquí. — Apuntó con el dedo, a lo que el otro miró hacia donde sugería. Efectivamente, y como les habían dicho, era la torre más grande de todas, ¡y no estaba tan lejos de ellos en aquel momento!— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Cartman? — El gordo le había agarrado el brazo a Stan, deteniéndolo.

— ¡A-ah…! — Se había puesto pálido, gesto que logró hacer que el de ojos celeste se preocupara, y siguiendo la dirección a la que miraba Eric, se encontró con algo que realmente _no_ quería encontrar.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Ahora era él quien se había puesto tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

Ambos lanzaron un grito de espanto y horror, la criatura enorme que estaba frente a ellos debía ser ficticia, eso era, habían dormido tan mal que ahora tenían alucinaciones, porque definitivamente NO había un dragón frente a ellos.


	2. Dragones, dragones everywhere

_¡Oh que tal Ladys~! [Saludo made in Xoda, lo sé.] _¡Capítulo dos! A pesar de que creí que lo dejaría de lado y, como la mayoría de las historias que escribo, esta estaría inconclusa, tirada por allí en alguna carpeta, estoy aquí, tratando de avanzarla, cosa que es toda una proeza para mí. Ah, y me quedó corto, pero bueh.

**_· Advertencias:_** Contiene _Yaoi_, fantasía, dragones, situaciones inexplicables,_ clichés_ a la orden del día (al menos según mi parecer), _OoC_ y, a pesar de ser obvio ya que es South Park, palabrotas e insultos. ¡Ah! Y creo que inconscientemente – o quizá no tanto – me basé un poco en _Sherek, que le pertenece a William Steig o, en su defecto_, a_ DreamWorks_.

**_· Parejas:_**Ninguna.

_South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

* * *

¡Joder, lo que más esperaba que_ no_ apareciera estaba delante de ello! ¡¿Es que acaso el mundo les tenía odio o algo?!

— ¡H-haz algo! — gritó el gordo, haciendo que el de cabello oscuro frunciera el ceño.

— ¡¿Y qué coño quieres que haga, gordo de mierda?! — exclamó mientras blandía la espada en todas direcciones.

Habían logrado resguardase detrás de unas rocas suficientemente grandes como para que no los viesen. Cartman estaba seguro de que lo que había pisado segundos antes era el cadáver de alguien. Carajo, tenía miedo, cosa que no admitiría jamás.

— Está bien, está bien, debemos tranquilizarnos. — decretó, logrando que Marsh dejara la espada en paz.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, maldición! — culpó sin real razón, sólo se sentía frustrado, y unas crecientes ganas de llorar se desbordaban en él.

— ¡Dije que te tranquilizaras, marica! — gritó a todo pulmón. Bien, al menos ahora sí que estaba callado. —… Debemos matar a ese dragón. — y ante la mirada de incredulidad y enojo que le planteaba su amigo, continuó. — Tengo… tengo un plan, así que no me mires así, hippie. — _Además, quiero la puta recompensa del príncipe._ — Y-Yo lo dis-distraeré. Tú debes… Tú debes cortarle la cabeza al estúpido dragón. —

— ¡Eso no es un plan…! —

— ¡Pues te jodes, para mí lo es! —

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con gesto mordaz, hasta que Stan cedió. A pesar de todo, sabía que el culón estaba haciendo algo que jamás haría: Arriesgar su vida, aunque estaba seguro de que lo hacía más por el dinero que por él, pero vamos, algo era algo.

— Vamos a derrotar a ese monstruo volador…— articuló no muy convencido dirigiendo su mirada celeste hacia Eric, sonriendo un poco. El de cabello castaño sólo salió corriendo de allí.

Cartman tomó y lanzó una piedra al dragón, pero éste no lo percató, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a gritar.

— ¡Hey, reptil devora humanos! — Entonces sí le prestó atención. Las grandes y majestuosas alas del feroz animal se levantaron para permitirle emprender vuelo, quedando justo encima del fuertecito, con la vista clavada en éste. De la boca del dragón salió un gran y espantoso alarido. "¡No hay fuego!' pensó el azabache algo más tranquilo. Al parecer esas sí eran leyendas.

— ¡Mierda! — dijo Cartman, mientras comenzaba a correr. Si el estúpido dragón no volvía a tocar tierra pronto, no sabría si viviría para contarlo, ya que Marsh no podría montarse en el monstruo. Aunque su amigo cortó sus pensamientos; había corrido hacia la gran y escamosa cola de la bestia, logrando afirmarse con inseguridad.

Desde allí, el chico comenzó a escalar a través de ella, cosa que, otra vez, no pareció captar la atención del animal alado. Seguramente lo único que sentía era como si una hormiga le recorriera el cuerpo. Y así era como se sentía Stanley.

El chico llegó a duras penas al lomo del dragón, sintiendo como todo se le revolvía. El puto dragón había emprendido mucho vuelo.

Eric estaba atrapado, no podía seguir corriendo mucho tiempo más, ya que una pared—roca le tapaba el paso y el dragón le venía pisando los talones. Daba gracias a Dios y a la virgen del que el dragón no fuera muy listo, si lo fuese, ya lo habría acorralado antes, pero sólo se limitaba a volar sobre su cabeza y gruñir. Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo más pensaría tardar el marica de Stan?

— Carajo…— susurró con un deje de frustración. En cualquier momento Theodore sería descuartizado sin piedad. Debía actuar rápido.

A pesar de que sabía que su fuerza no era suficiente, tomó confianza de quien sabe dónde, y se paró sobre el lomo del engendro, plantando la espada otorgada por el príncipe en aquel lugar, viendo como el animal comenzaba a lanzar un chillido ronco y desagradable. Movió la espada un poco, ¡y como costaba!, la piel escamosa del dragón dificultaba muchísimo su trabajo. A pesar de ello, lo hizo como pudo.

El bicho cayó al suelo dando un tumbo, por lo que Stan tuvo que afirmarse lo más posible a su espada para evitar caerse. Entonces movió la espada hacia sí mismo, provocando una herida mayor. No estaba el plan de Cartman, dirían, pero en ese momento se volvió a poner de pie, desencajando la espada y levantándola en el aire. Se tardó un poco en llegar al cuello del engendro, porque ni se imaginan que tan grande era esa cosa. El dragón volvió a emprender vuelo y comenzó a revolverse por el aire, tratando de que la pequeña pulga que estaba encima de él saliera de allí. No podía ser tan fácil, pensaron ambos chicos en aquél instante.

Marsh resistió bastante tiempo arriba, hasta que animal se dio la vuelta en el aire y cayó de forma brusca hacia el suelo.

Muy bien, y ahora se estaba preguntando como carajo estaba a salvo, al lado del culón. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que éste se encogiera los hombros, soltando un "¡Mata a ese puto dragón!". Le tomó la palabra y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia _eso_. El energúmeno seguía tirado en el suelo, al parecer el golpe le había afectado, dándole tiempo a Stanley para tomar su espada y cortarle, como pudo, suficiente de su ala derecha como para que no pudiese volar.

Tuvo que correr con una rapidez impresionante para evitar que la gran cola del dragón le impactara. El engendro lanzó otro ruidoso grito, girándose rápidamente al tiempo en que notaba que no podía volar. Lanzó otro grito.

El de ojos azul cielo volvió a encaramarse por la cola la serpiente mitológica, sólo que ahora era muchísimo más difícil, ya que estaba zarandeándola de un lado para otro, evitando que el chico pudiese seguir avanzando. Aun así lo hizo, clavando su espada mientras avanzaba, sin crear realmente mucho más daño al dragón. Demoró demasiado tiempo en eso, pero al fin llegó donde deseaba: la cabeza. Admitía que estaba algo nervioso, nunca había matado ningún animal, ¡ni siquiera a un mosquito!, y ahora, de pronto, estaba a punto de asesinar una criatura en la que jamás creyó.

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la espada al momento en que cerraba los ojos. Sintió una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, como si alguien le dijera que sólo lo hiciese, que todo iría bien.

Clavó el afilado acero contra la cáscara del reptil, la cual milagrosamente se rompió. No supo bien como, pero la espada estaba traspasando con verdadera facilidad toda su cuello, provocando que en unos instantes el cuerpo estuviera tirado, chorreando sangre verde hacia todos lados, sangre que también estaba sobre el chico, quien estaba algo conmocionado por lo que había sucedido.

El muchacho de pelo castaño se acercó lentamente a él, creyendo que todavía no había acabado todo aquello.

Al llegar cerca del espadachín, sacó una extraña botella de cristal. Stan no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la espada, preguntándose -nuevamente- qué carajo había sucedido. Entonces miró a su amigo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? — formuló con curiosidad.

—… Dicen que la sangre de dragón cura heridas y tal. — su compañero le miró incrédulo. — Hey, se suponía que estas cosas ni existían, y acabas de matar a una. — alegó sin mayor interés.

En ese punto, Eric tenía razón.

— Err… cuando termines de llenar tu botella con moco, me avisas. Debemos seguir adelante, culón. —

— Deja de joder, marica. No creo que tarde demasiado, le cortaste toda la cabeza, así que cae sangre a chorro… —

Luego de llenar el frasco y de que lo guardara quién sabe dónde, continuaron su viaje a través de las ruinas y cadáveres que se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Y en ese momento, llegaron a la más alta torre de todas.

— ¡Carajo! Ese castillo debe tener al menos cincuenta pisos…—

— No seas exagerado, culo gordo. Pero creo que no podremos subir todas esas escaleras en este instante… Estoy…, —De pronto, sintió todo el cansancio por la cantidad enorme que había corrido ese día sobre sus piernas. —… muy cansado en este instante. Tendremos que dormir aquí esta noche. — De todas formas, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, así que daba igual.

— Lo que sea. —

Se acurrucaron sobre el suelo. Cartman rezongó por no tener una cama y algo para cubrirse. Stan sólo lo ignoró.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron somnolientos y cansados, no había sido nada cómodo dormir sobre piedras.


	3. Wendy Testaburger

_Y muy bien, sean todos bienvenidos a ésta edición de_... este fic. [¡Esta vez era el turno del señor Nicolás Vardoc!] Capítulo tres, por Jesús3, estoy feliz por haber continuado, por no haber sido suficientemente floja.

_**· Advertencias:**_ Contiene _Yaoi_, fantasía, dragones, situaciones inexplicables,_ clichés_ a la orden del día (al menos según mi parecer), OoC y, a pesar de ser obvio ya que es South Park, palabrotas e insultos. ¡Ah! Y creo que inconscientemente – o quizá no tanto – me basé un poco en _Sherek, que le pertenece a William Steig o, en su defecto, a DreamWorks._

_**· Parejas:**__Stan/Wendy_. Quizá un leve _Cartman/Wendy_ escondido entre las penumbras._  
_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron somnolientos y cansados, no había sido nada cómodo dormir sobre piedras.

Stan se puso su armadura y guardó su espada en el cinturón, colocándose luego sus botas cafés de oso. Jamás había usado casco, había luchado ayer con un dragón y no lo había necesitado, así que se dijo a sí mismo que no tendría que utilizarlo ni antes, ni ahora.

El de ojos café oscuro se puso una capa roja encima, esa que había llevado puesta durante todo el viaje, y que no servía para nada, ni siquiera para cubrirte del frio, según las palabras de Marsh. El gorro celeste del gordo aún le resultaba un misterio, ¿por qué rayos lo llevaba? Era mejor un casco, o simplemente nada, como él mismo.

Comenzaron a subir lentamente las escaleras, no querían cansarse a mitad de camino, aunque tampoco era la intención no terminar jamás de subir, por lo que cuando estuvieron suficientemente alto, el de pelo obscuro comenzó a empujar a su amigo para que avanzara más rápido. Sentía que no llegarían nunca.

— H-hey, Stan, ¿no podemos descansar aquí un momento? Creo que moriré si doy un paso más. — El aludido lo miró de soslayo. No quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba muy cansado, por lo que soltó un ligero "sí", y se sentó en el suelo, escuchando los jadeos de cansancio de Cartman.

Estuvieron sentados un buen rato, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y normalizar la respiración, hasta que Marsh se paró repentinamente.

— Vamos, nos queda poco. — Dicho esto comenzó a avanzar con paso rápido y seguro hacia el final de la torre. Algo le decía que no les quedaban muchos pisos que visitar. Y acertó.

No había puerta, era una especie de arco vacío que dejaba contemplar la pequeña habitación desde afuera.

Stan y Cartman traspasaron la "puerta" con paso lento y algo tembloroso, ¿enserio les podía poner nervioso el sólo hecho de entrar a ver a una dama?

La princesa estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, que era bastante pequeña, a decir verdad. Aunque todo aquél cuarto era pequeño. El cabello de la chica era incluso más obscuro que el de Marsh y traía un vestido morado con amarillo, colores bastante llamativos para la época, fue lo pensó Eric con sarna.

El chico de ojos claros se acercó cautelosamente a la primogénita, pero aun así, cuando estaba a menos de un metro suyo, ésta se despertó, sorprendiéndose de ver a aquél chico allí.

Tenía ojos color violeta profundo y su vista se topó al instante con la azul cielo de Stanley.

— ¿E-Eres tú... el príncipe... que ha venido a rescatarme?— preguntó con un más que notable sonrojo, arrastrando las palabras. Hacía casi un año que no hablaba con nadie, por lo que le resultaba algo difícil volver a pronunciar vocablo. Entonces Cartman, haciendo acto de presencia, respondió con un cortante no, provocando que el espadachín frunciera el ceño y le mirara de forma enfadada.

— No le hagas caso. — articuló mientras se dirigía a la princesa.

— ¿Entonces si eres...? — volvió a formular esperanzada. Si ese era su príncipe, le agradecería a Dios y la Virgen por el resto de su vida. El joven espadachín rio nervioso. Mala señal para la azabache.

— Y dígame, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su majestad? — agregó rápidamente, como queriendo desviar el tema.

— Wendy Testaburger, princesa del tercer reinado más poderoso de este siglo, prima de Gregory de Yardale y poseedora de todo lo que esté en sus pensamientos. — manifestó mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a ambos chicos, recitando aquello de forma elegante y fina, dejando en claro que su educación había sido de la más alta calidad, y aclarando también que era una princesa.

Eric abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida. ¡Mierda! ¡Testaburger! Ese apellido era dueño de más dinero del que podría contar, ¡Y Craig se casaría con la descendiente de ese reino! Debía darle mucho oro por rescatar a esa puta. En cambio, Stan la miraba embelesado. El de cabello castaño le pego con la mano en la cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar.

— ¡Joder, no me golpees, culón! — exclamó mientras le devolvía el golpe y escuchaba quejidos provenientes del más gordo. También escuchó una risa ahogada por parte de Wendy, quien al verse sorprendida, cubrió su boca con las manos, mientras un color rosado claro adornaba sus mejillas.

En cambio, Marsh rio abiertamente con una sonrisa que hizo que la de cabellos oscuros se derritiera por dentro. Ese personaje que tenía frente a ella era el muchacho más apuesto y agradable que jamás había visto. Era amor a primera vista.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de mis valientes rescatadores? — Agregó con dulzura, acercándose un poco a ambos.

— Este hippie que te mira como si te quisiera hacer que se yo que cosas es Stanley Marsh — explicó apuntando a su amigo, ignorando el ceño fruncido del otro y el hecho de que seguramente quería mencionar una extensa sarta de improperios hacia su persona. —, y yo soy… — Joder, ¿y qué le importaba a ella? Pero bueno, él sólo había comenzado a hablar, así que tendría que continuar. — Eric Cartman. —

— Muchísimas gracias por informarme de sus nombres, intrépidos caballeros. Ahora, ¿podéis llevarme al castillo de mi futuro esposo? —

— A eso vinimos. — informó cortante y secamente el más gordo. Luego frunció el ceño. — Apresúrense, déjense se mirarse como dos putos enamorados, la princesa tiene prometido, Marsh. —

Se cagaba en todo, lo que más le jodía era ver a dos personas cariñosamente tiernas la una con la otra. Quizá se debía a que a ciencia cierta sabía que él mismo jamás estaría así con nadie. Aun así, no le importaba realmente, lo único que amaba era el oro, por tanto podía vivir sin "amor" por el resto de su vida.

Todos comenzaron a bajar de forma rápida por las largas escaleras, piso por piso, conversando de forma alegre y amena. Eric debía admitir que a pesar de todo, la única hija de los Testaburgers no era tan puta como había creído en un principio. Incluso le comenzaba a agradar un poco. Además, por como la chica hablaba y expresaba, podía decir con total seguridad que Wendy lograba manipular a todos como quería, y no necesariamente apropósito o con malas intenciones. Aunque claro, él mismo era así, por lo que no caía en ese tipo de cosas. Al menos no tan fácilmente.

Para el chico de armadura, la princesa era la persona más dulce, tierna, inteligente y culta que había visto y conocido. Ladeó la cabeza. Quizá la segunda, si consideraba a Kyle dentro de aquellas categorías.

Le daba lástima que alguien como Tucker se quedara con tan bella dama aun cuando ellos habían hecho todo el trabajo. Tuvo ganas de cortar algo con su espada, pero se abstuvo, contemplando como el color naranjo del atardece le daba un bello todo a los ojos lila de la joven heredera. Ya era tarde, pero quería avanzar lo más posible en aquél día. Al menos habían logrado salir de la torre hacía bastante rato.

— ¿No estaría bien dormir ahora? — El de cabello castaño estaba un poco extrañado, normalmente era el de amable sonrisa quien ofrecía dormir. El nombrado dio un respingo y se detuvo.

— Supongo… — mencionó mientras miraba hacia atrás. Sí, estaba bien con todo ese recorrido por un día. Podía ser que incluso llegaran al castillo a últimas horas del día que seguía.

A decir verdad, se sorprendió bastante cuando el que traía el gorro celeste puso su manto rojo en el suelo y ofreció a la adolecente dormir sobre el. Incluso ella misma quedó pasmada, pero aceptó al no querer dormir sobre el sucio y polvoroso suelo.

.·.·.·.·.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol sobre sus párpados, dejando ver sus ojos aún más claros de lo normal. Tenía un tono cian casi transparente. Cualquiera se hubiese perdido en esos hermosos ojos que irradiaba perfectamente el cielo despejado que rara vez se ve.

Despertó primero a la chica con un suave zarandeo. Luego a Theodore, quien murmuró un débil "tengo hambre, mami", cosa que hizo que Stanley soltara una suave risita.

La de ojos violeta les presentó una serie de frutas que se había llevado de la torre antes de abandonarla, las cuales comieron y saborearon con ganas. Podía decirse que era la mejor fruta que hubiesen comido hasta ese momento.

Caminaron con paso regular todo el tiempo. Él y la princesa un poco más atrás que el culón, conversando de forma alegre de cosas sin importancia. Se enteró de que a pesar de todo, Wendy no se quería casar, y que incluso, si hubiese tenido que elegir, preferiría cien veces ser una doncella a lo que era ahora. También supo que incluso antes de ser encerrada en la torre, no poseía amigos dentro de su reino, por lo que fue siempre una persona que no hablaba mucho. Aun así, Randall sintió que ella hablaba más de lo normal. Él también le detalló parte de su vida. Que su padre y su madre eran felices juntos, que tenía una hermana que lo golpeaba – una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de la chica al oír eso -, que su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski, quien era el peor enemigo de Cartman, pertenecía a la religión judía, poseía el cabello de color rojo y era muy listo. Sabía que se había pasado de la cuenta hablando de su Súper Mejor Amigo, pero era más interesante hablar de él que de su propia vida. Agregó, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo, que Craig Tuker era una persona de mirada fría e indiferente, alguien a quien no le importaba nadie más que él mismo. O que al menos así lo había sentido al verlo.

La chica entró con un semblante triste al traspasar el umbral del gran edificio; las palabras de Stan la habían desanimado bastante, causándole un agrio sabor de boca. Y aun así, cuando vio a su príncipe su boca formó inconscientemente una sonrisita.

Aquél chico era una pálida copia de su rescatador.

— Ah… ¿Stanley? — Captó la atención de nombrado al instante, por lo que éste se quedó observándola, esperando que prosiguiera. — ¿Eres primo, hermano o parte de la familia del príncipe? – Su voz sonaba dulce y alegre, como si de verdad esperara que sus palabras fuesen acertadas. Y ciertamente aquello era cierto. Pero, en cambio, el joven de cabello obscuro la miró confundido, pala luego reírse un poco y decir no. Entonces el rostro de Wendy volvió a entristecer.

Eric y Marsh escoltaron a la noble señorita hacia aquél joven de mirada apática. Este los miró un momento. A pesar de todo, no era bobo, había notado desde que aquellos chicos pusieron pie en su castillo, que _ese chico_ y su "prometida" se miraban de una forma que no detonaba un _Gracias por salvarme_ junto a un _No fue nada_. Se notaba a leguas que sus miradas se conectaban de forma cariñosa. Joder, aquello le daba asco. Pero le había dado una idea.

— Eric Theodore Cartman, recibirás tu recompensa al llegar tu pueblo. — Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del nombrado. Iba a agradecerle, pero el _príncipe_ continuó hablando. — A pesar de ello, ¿te apetecería ser el encargado de las relaciones exteriores del reino? — Seguía sin mostrar emociones. Contrario a los que se encontraban frente a él. Stan y Wendy tenían una cara de confusión pura, mientras que Cartman levantó una ceja. ¿Qué planeaba ese chico? —… Por supuesto, recibirás oro y riquezas a cambio de tus servicios. — Definitivamente planeaba algo. Pero no le importaba realmente.

— ¡No había necesidad de ofrecerme nada a cambio, príncipe! El sólo hecho de poder servirle a la corona me hace sentir feliz. — Declaró con clara hipocresía acompañada de una sonrisa cínica.

— Genial. — dijo, mirándolo sin atención. — Puedes ir a visitar a tu madre antes de quedarte aquí. — Dirigió su mirada al otro chico, quien aún mantenía su cara de confusión. — Entonces, ¿tú quieres trabajar aquí también? —

— ¿E-Eh? Ah… y-yo no… —

—… Tengo un puesto libre para _Ayudante real_; el chico actualmente trabaja en ello necesita un compañero urgentemente. — Se sentía extraño hablar tan de corrido luego de tan largo periodo de tiempo, pero todo era por el bien de… él mismo. — Y creo que serás feliz de conocerle, o _reconocerle. — _Apreció claramente como el chico abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

— _¿…Reconocerle? _—

— Lo entenderás sólo si aceptas. —

Mierda. Se cagaba en Tuker.

— Entonces supongo que acepto. —


End file.
